The Vault
tfw u haven't played fallout 4 in a month but ur playlist keeps pulling u back into that unholy place * lord of the flies meets fallout 4??? yes * takes place in au pyrrhia/new pantala; othermind arrives on pyrrhia resulting in chaos and war. current tribe queens/canon events (ie darkstalker's return, the dod, jade mountain, etc.) are scrapped bc obvious reasons. * scientist bros created the vault™ in order "to protect certain parts of the population against the othermind and ensuing war" * only valuable, genetically pure individuals were allowed in; the vault was divided into sections based on tribe origins * so pretty much you have a bunch of snobby, upper echelon families and then there's also a lot of poorer families and individuals that won a "lottery" to get in. most of the poor families were those made up of criminals and "less civilized" dragons, but upon entering they weren't divided up by social status. * the truth: the vault was originally planned to be a social experiment that would prove why the pantalans shouldn't be allowed to live on pyrrhia, dividing the subjects up based on continental origins; those involved would be told that the outside world was uninhabitable. the tribe queens (or if any queens objected, then her bribed officials) were aware of the plan for the most part and volunteered families to be apart of it, however when the othermind actually arrived they were forced to use the vault as a shelter. * of course, those who weren't originally on the list got in along w/only half of the planned families. there wasn't enough space for all of the planned subjects anyway because it was intended that the poorer families be forced to live in smaller rooms. the head of operations was forced to make room in facilities and offices for the non-subjects; these dragons became a new class in the vault and are known by both pyrrhians and pantalans as "serfs." they are often forced into low, dangerous maintenance jobs and are often mistreated, especially if they're apart of the tribes that weren't allowed in. * each pyrrhian tribe was assigned a "department" of jobs, which range from economics to law enforcement. skywings have roles in law enforcement, craftsmanship and protection; sandwings dabble in regulating trade as well as the arts, which they share with the skywings; icewings are government workers and mostly dominate the vault's leadership positions, especially after the passing of (most of) the original scientists; seawings have control over positions in science but also food distribution. * meanwhile, pantalan tribes work under the four remaining pyrrhian tribes. hivewings help out with science and law enforcement, particularly given poorly-paid jobs as guards (most of their venom is removed upon hatching, however sharp appendages are left); silkwings aid the sandwings in the arts and are mostly considered useless unless blessed with the extremely uncommon flamesilk gene; leafwings work for the seawings in food production and are given small cuts of food from their work. * niches are based on tribes; of course, not all tribes are in the vault, as they have been deemed genetically inferior or too dangerous. the missing tribes include: nightwings, mudwings, and rainwings. * the intended count of dragons was originally 500-1000; the current amount is between 300-500 * rp takes place during the 3rd generation of vault inhabitants- so basically the grandchildren of the original inhabitants, not including the scientists background-image:linear-gradient(28deg, #63b2d6 40%, #98d2ed 65%); Category:Alternate Universes Category:Content (Fyrestørm) Category:Work In Progress Category:Mature Content